


In Progress

by chillontheside



Series: Kurtbastian Week 2014 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillontheside/pseuds/chillontheside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new French teacher in McKinley and he's not what Kurt's expected.</p>
<p>Teacher!Sebastian/Student!Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Progress

Kurt hears about a new French teacher on a Monday morning when he strolls by the office. Catching the words "French" and "new" he steps back and leans closer to the door.

"He is actually too competent, bilingual, has French relatives, -" gushes a history teacher.

"He's also very handsome, absolutely dreamy," sighs a young English teacher.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend..."

"No ring though," chips in the secretary, and the women perk up, smoothing their hair and whipping out their powders to touch up on their make-up.

Kurt rolls his eyes and heads for class. At least now he's gonna have someone to talk to in French class.

*

The teacher enters the room and his first words are, "By the end of the year, you're all gonna be speaking decent French, my name is Mr.Smythe and I'll be visiting you in your nightmares this semester."

There are chuckles and exchanged smiles but he is actually serious.

They conjugate verbs in present, passé composé and futur simple and the class ends up in a quiz that makes even Kurt think twice before circling the right answer.

The homework is to read a two page text and do ex.1-10 after it. Kurt resents it a little because he had plans to spend the evening reading Twilight fanfiction and maybe jerk off to shirtless photos of Taylor Lautner.

*

The last class before the spring break Kurt proudly finishes an essay early and sits at his desk, basking in Mr.Smythe's handsomeness. He finally allows himself to behave how all the moony-eyed girls did during the past two months. Mr.Smythe is grading someone's essay and he looks very dapper today in a green long-sleeved polo and a checkered tie (travesty but he rocks that look).

Finally, the bell rings and his classmates groan and grudgingly lay their essays on the teacher's desk. Kurt shoves everything in his bag and heads for the exit when Mr.Smythe's voice (with that sexy guttural 'r') stops him, "Kurt, puis-je vous prier rester pour quelque minutes?"

"Oui, bien sur," he responds and stays back, waiting for the students to pass so that he can walk up to the teacher's desk.

"Ici, votre composition," says Mr.Smythe in a formal voice and his eyes briefly look over Kurt's face.

He got a C. "But why?" he exclaims, flipping the list of paper over back and forth. "It's way better than everyone else's!"

Mr.Smythe scoffs and looks at him with pity, "That's the point, Kurt," he switches to Engish, his tone snarky, "you do a half-ass job whereas you can actually pay attention and get better. You are slacking. This is me telling you to stop."

Kurt feels his cheeks flush. "I'm sorry," he says, staring down. 

Mr.Smythe shrugs, "Rewrite that essay and maybe I'll reconsider your grade."

"Okay," nods Kurt and after shoving the paper into his bag, straightens his vest. "Thank you." He waits a moment, but seeing that Mr.Smythe has already busied himself with packing the stack of papers, he heads for the door, determining to rewrite the hell out of the essay.

"Bonnes vacances, Kurt," he hears and whirls around, catching Mr.Smythe's gaze that instantly jumps up to his face from where it lingered on ... his butt? Kurt shakes away the heat gathering at the thought and smiles, "Bonne vacances à vous, monsieur," rushing to leave before he starts blushing again.

*

"Oh my god, Puck, I'm not going to a gay bar!" exclaims Kurt when Puck slides a fake ID over the table.

"If you don't want to go alone, I'll go with you," he says, frowning.

"Oh no no no, I'd rather go alone than with you!"

"I don't know though how I feel about you going alone, it might be unsafe -"

Kurt groans, "Puck."

"Yeah, it's decided. We're going to a gay bar tomorrow."

"No," says Kurt firmly.

"Yes, or I'm gonna tell Santana what you said -"

Kurt widens his eyes at him, "Jerk," he mutters and makes a face, "Fine. We'll go."

*

It's not as bad as he thought. He doesn't see anyone attractive but he still sees an older couple kissing sweetly at the counter and men dance with other men and even Puck gets swept up in a dance and he's just having fun.

Kurt dances with a guy who doesn't look as old as everyone else but he is too drunk and Kurt leaves him after one song to return to the place he’s occupied at the counter. The bartender is nice and he jokes to lighten up Kurt's mood when he's not busy.

The bathroom reeks though. Weird sounds come from one of the stalls and Kurt heads for the farthest one and only when he hears a loud moan, he blushes hard and sprints out of a stall, washing his hands quickly and grabbing a paper towel -

\- the stall door opens. He freezes and watches in the mirror as a tall blond man exits and behind him ... Mr.Smythe, tucking his shirt in his jeans. 

Their eyes meet through the mirror and Kurt gasps, darting out and finally sitting down, resting his head on his arms at the counter. 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asks Luke, the bartender. 

"Give me something strong to drink," he moans loudly, heart beating fast.

"You might not wanna do it," a familiar voice sounds above his ear and Mr.Smythe flops down on the chair beside him, "He's not even 18 yet."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Luke replies sarcastically, "I didn't realize," and he reaches under the counter to give Kurt a can of diet coke. 

"On the house," he says and leaves them when a visitor yells for him.

Mr.Smythe - Sebastian - pursues his lips and turns to Kurt.

"I - I won't tell anyone if you're worried," blurts out Kurt.

Mr.Smythe chuckles darkly, "I'm really not. What I do in my free time is none of the faculty's business. Besides, I'm gonna be out of here in a few months so it doesn't actually matter."

"Oh," Kurt reaches for a can and sips it to occupy his hands.

"So what are _you_ doing here? Never pegged you for a gay bar type."

Kurt wants to ask what did he peg him for but instead retorts, "Never pegged you for a gay type, really."

Mr.Smythe laughs loudly. "For a stereotypical gay you have a shitty gaydar."

"You have stereotypical CW hair and dress terribly."

"And what, that makes me less gay? Sweetheart, you're so fucking naive."

Kurt blinks at him, fisting his hands. He really wants to hit him right now and he doesn't even care that a few days ago he was one of his favourite teachers. His methods in class coincide pretty well with the way Sebastian behaves off the clock and when Kurt gets insulted for not his lack of substantial knowledge but for something feeble and fickle as experience, something that can be easily gained at any point of his life -

"That makes you a big jerk," says Kurt and slides off the stool. "See you next Monday," and turns to leave.

"Wait," Sebastian - Mr.Smythe's hand wraps around his wrist, "Have you - Are you here with a friend?"

"Yes," snaps Kurt and rips his hand away,"I'll wait for him in a car," and fuming, he leaves, shooting Puck a short text.

Noah joins him in the car a few minutes later, frowning, "Everything's alright?"

Kurt answers calmly, "Yeah, just bored."

Puck slaps his shoulder and grins, "I heard there's a bar in Columbus, we can hit it next time."

Kurt tightens his lips, faking a smile, and nods, "Sure."

*

The first day back Kurt places a rewritten essay back on Mr.Smythe's table without a word and leaves. He participated in class and learnt a few things but he won't be engaging or acknowledging the teacher after the bell rings. 

At least he's hoped not to.

Seeing a developing interest in something other than sports the school decides to organize a French club. They are supposed to watch movies, talk in French, sing songs and do everything French that is not over 18. 

Kurt is nominated as the head. 

He's already sent an application to NYADA and other colleges, it's not like another extra curricular is going to help him - but he does it anyways. And he's glad because when a rejection letter comes the club makes it easier to avoid Rachel and her constantly buzzing self. He still got into Parsons and Tisch, which is probably fate telling him where his greatest talents lie. He's still getting out of Lima though. Maybe he should start a band in New York, that'd be _terrifique._

Kurt learns to tolerate Mr.Smythe, even though sometimes he feels his intent gaze at him. He doesn't know what it means (and he's probably looking too much into this) but he knows that it makes him want things he shouldn't. 

His imagination betrays him and instead of habitually thinking about musicals and outfits Kurt's mind supplies him with endless variations on what Sebastian did in that stall in the bar, and how exactly did he do it.

He is torn between being furious with Mr.Smythe (he keeps giving him lower grades, always expecting a _greater_ performance from him) and wanting him in a very physical lowly sense of the word.

He confronts him about grades, lingering after one of the clubs. He tries to guilt-trip Sebastian because after spending all his free time on French he expects at least a little improvement and when there's none, his self-esteem suffers (He says it’s gonna hurt his chances for college).

Mr.Smythe gives him a long look and simply says, "You already got into college," before turning away from him, "I asked around. I'm not a big jerk you think I am," he adds sincerely.

Kurt still rolls his eyes and stomps away, his pride injured.

His self-respect suffers even more when he's the one who gets sent to Mr.Smythe's house on a _Saturday_ to deliver suggestions to the plan the participants of the French club came up with. It's just two pieces of paper, couldn't it wait until Monday? No, apparently not.

Seething he storms up the stairs of a very nice one-storey house and bangs on the door. The sight that greets him dissipates every ounce of his aggravation.

Sebastian leans against the door half-naked with a mug full of deliciously smelling coffee and geniunely smiles at Kurt. "Thanks so much for bringing the suggestions," he says after Kurt babbles about the reason he's at his doorstep at 11am on a Saturday. "Do you want to come in?"

No. NO.

"Um -"

"Come on, the least I can offer you is coffee. I've got a really cool machine."

Kurt finally nods but what he's really after is discovering why the hell Mr.Smythe is suddenly so freaking chipper and nice. He steps inside and there's no happy gas, no drugs strewn all over the floor and no mutilated bodies. The living room is boring and kitchen decor was probably done in the 1960s and it doesn't look even remotely cute.

But there's truly "a really cool coffee machine" and Kurt is drawn to it, curiously studying the buttons and weird attachments. 

"What do you drink?" asks Sebastian, coming to stand beside him. 

Kurt starts and can’t supress a shudder. There's bare flesh mere inches away from him. Bare toned nicely tanned flesh. "Um - I prefer mocha but whatever -"

"Mocha it is," and Kurt watches in awe as Sebastian (he doesn't think he'll be able to keep occasionally calling him Mr.Smythe in his head after seeing him half-naked) prepares him coffee. His hands swiftly push all the right buttons, whipping the cream, putting an extra espresso shot and Kurt should probably pay attention to what he's doing but his eyes focus on Sebatian's arms and how he’s shaved his armpits but there is a significant amount of chest hair. 

"Here you go," says Sebastian and Kurt jumps, almost spilling the cup offered to him. He gulps and smiles tightly, "Thanks." He avoids Sebastian's eyes boring into him and takes a sip. 

It tastes almost like the one he orders in Lima Bean, maybe a little better. He raises his gaze and this time gives Sebastian a real toothy smile. "It is very goo -" 

They are actually almost chest to chest and Kurt's hands shake. Sebastian's hand reaches to steady him and Kurt feels a jolt of energy between their fingers. It's hormones, he tries to convince himself, he's just a very horny teenager, imagining things he shouldn't and pining after his jerk of a teacher -

Sebastian's lips curl into a knowing smirk. Humiliation washes all over Kurt and he bangs the cup at the counter, spilled coffee scalding the tips of his fingers. He turns to leave but bumps into Sebastian's chest instead and that stupid smirk is still playing on his lips. Kurt pushes at his shoulder blindly but the man doesn't move and his lips are taunting him so Kurt raises up and presses his mouth against Sebastian's. 

His body fires up and he can distinctly feel Sebastian's chest rising against his hand and then he's being kissed, lips burning and neck arching. He's always thought it was just an exchange of saliva but this feels like so much more - 

Sebastian pulls away and their eyes meet. It's hard to read a person he's spent the last few months trying to _ignore_ but he tries his hardest to understand something from the complexity of emotions swirling in the other man's eyes.

"Sebastian," he breathes finally, starting to say something but forgetting when lips cover his again and a hand on his cheek draws him closer and there's tongue in his mouth, licking his and - 

Kurt steps back. "Oh my god," he whispers, fingers grazing his mouth. "Oh my god," he repeats and looking anywhere but at Sebastian, he mumbles, "I have to go," and runs outside, starting the car and driving around the corner where he stops and takes a deep breath, heart beating against his chest loudly. 

He's almost made out with his teacher. And not just any teacher - with Sebastian Smythe, who has sex in the bathroom of a shabby gay bar, who swears in front of his students and who's the biggest jerk Kurt's ever met. 

His first kiss wasn't supposed to happen like this - hormones raging and being pressed against a counter by a person he hates. Kurt blasts Sounds of Music soundtrack on his way home and tries to forget the taste of Sebastian's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a sequel. Or two. Oh my god, I had no idea I wanted to write something like this but I can't stop.! 
> 
> Also, French. After learning the language for two years, I still can't properly formulate sentences and I apologize if there are any mistakes


End file.
